


Pink Dots

by Rharharha



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 90's AU, F/M, Very Undrama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rharharha/pseuds/Rharharha
Summary: It's 1994 and Jugheads never been in detention before.





	1. Goody Two Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 90's au,  
> First chapter is short lol just gettin a feelin

Jughead didn’t really consider himself as a troublemaker, he didn’t even see that ‘mischievous streak’ running through him that teachers always claimed he had on his annual reports. Sure, sometime he skipped lessons and he had bleached his hair that dull blonde colour a few months ago on a drunken dare but in general he never crossed the school rules enough to warrant a proper punishment.

So as he trailed behind Cheryl – Jughead vaguely remembered that she had some role on the student council but for the life of him couldn’t pinpoint what - towards his first ever detention he wasn’t entirely sure how to act.

Did he start small talk?

Was she even _allowed_ to speak to him?

Jughead couldn’t recall ever speaking to her before and the confident spring in her step did intimidate him a little bit.

But not enough, he decides, to stop him from trying to initiate a conversation.

        “So, is it like part of the job? Escorting the problem kids to room whatever”

He waits for a reply but instead only got a falter in the otherwise assured student council members steps

        “It’s room 312” She answered after a moment or two “Not room whatever” her smooth strides starting up again almost as if she didn’t pause in the first place.

Jughead pulls a face behind her back, so she was _that_ type of girl.

He sighs and falls behind her again, his eyes following the lazy swish of her auburn locks as he hummed the tune to the new song his band was practicing in an attempt to block out the otherwise silent hallways.

As they started to ascend the stairs at the end of the language block Cheryl spoke up again, the unexpected noise making Jughead jump, a small scream escaping his lips. God damnit, he was supposed to be cool and manly. Manly men don’t scream he cursed himself.

Luckily it seemed that Cheryl didn’t hear it. Or she just didn’t care. Either way he was glad it was ignored.

        “So why are you in detention Jughead Jones? I’ve never had to escort your pathetic ass before. Shocking really when you look at the stock you come from.” She asks, barely turning her head for him to hear

Jughead laughed awkwardly as he rolled his eyes, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck

        “Well yeah, I mean no you haven’t. Too many lates or something I don’t really know, Wetherbee’s being a bitch if anything.”

He looks at her when she doesn’t reply straight away and catches the un-amused frown painted across her ruby lips and the quiet “hmm” she utters before picking up her pace again.

So much for a friendly pre-detention chat, Jughead sighs again and starts to follow. Maybe calling the principle a bitch in front of a student council member wasn’t his best idea, apparently none of his ideas were his best ideas recently though. His mind starts to wonder if perhaps he ever had a good idea to begin with. Probably not.

After a few more minutes of the awkward silence the duo finally reach a red door labelled ‘312’. Cheryl pushes it open with a large smirk entrapping her face. Not the type of smile that one would send towards a friend but the type a warden would give a prisoner as he escorted him to his cell.

He rolls his eyes as he pushes past her fighting the urge to flip her his middle finger, deciding ultimately the detention he’d receive wasn’t worth the satisfaction he’d get now.

He shuffles into the room with his head down and a half-hearted “thanks” sent in Cheryl’s direction as he ponders the implication of her actions.

He’s not really paying attention as he walks forward – his mind stuck on the fact that Cheryl lived up to her self-appointed title of head bitch. He’s so distracted with his own thoughts he doesn’t notice the desk he’s aiming right for, no, he doesn’t notice it until he’s walked into it, the momentum causing his skinny frame to almost fall over it.

He glances around as he lets out a loud curse, realising the desk he’d fallen over was In the middle of the room, the eyes of the others in the room turning from curiosity to judgement. He felt his waist bent before he realised what he was doing and  _holy fuck_.

Holy fuck he just bowed to a room filled with teenage delinquents and yes, hello God, he’d like to die now.

He slowly forces himself back up, still cursing himself in his mind as he shuffles to the back of the room, the uncomfortable heat of embarrassment painting his face, when he reaches his destination he throws himself onto one of the hard chairs intent on the notion that if he keeps his head down and can’t see them, well they won’t be able to see him.

It works for a moment and Jughead feels hopeful that maybe he could pass the detention with ease.

 But things hardly ever went to plan in his life and it didn’t take long before he heard the tell-tale noise of the chair next to him being pulled out and the unmistakable sound of someone sitting into it. _Just keep your head down, they’ll ignore you if you ignore them, pretend you’re asleep_ he chanted to himself, forcing himself to keep his head down.

But his curious nature got the better of him when he couldn’t shake the feeling of his new neighbour’s eyes on him. He allows himself a quick glance, turning his head slightly to the right to catch a glimpse.

He didn’t expect what he saw, a tanned girl with raven locks falling ever so gracefully round her shoulders, her eyes lazily staring at him and a small smirk painting her dark lips.

He sat up slowly, drinking in the girl. He couldn’t decide if she was unbearably confident or was just that hot.

          “Hey, I’m Veronica” She says, flicking her hair over one shoulder and sending him a toothy grin, offering him her left hand, he didn’t know if he should shake it or kiss it.

He didn’t reply straight away, too focused on the girl’s large eyes and cute button nose to take in she was actually saying, her hand slowly dropped as he continued to stare at her and somewhere in his mind Jughead wondered if he was born an idiot or if it was something that came with puberty.

          “Oh, I’m er, I’m Jughead Jones-” He pauses for a second and decides fuck it, returning her large smile and offering his own hand “-The third”


	2. what is up

The two spend the next hour in idle chit chat, Jughead only fucking up monumentally once… or maybe twice… or maybe a grand total of the whole fucking time.   
He cursed his family line; genuinely curious how anyone in his family managed to procreate if they were all as socially inept as him.

Veronica didn’t seem to care, she laughed at his jokes and asked him questions about the school. She was new and had only been at Riverdale high for a month, Jughead wanted to congratulate her on what could possibly be one of the smallest gaps between starting and getting put in detention ever but then remembered the time in sophmore year Archie got a week of detention and a hospital visit for sticking scissors in a plug socket. He did that on the 3rd day. 

When he was walking to his car afterwards his mind play backed the past 2 hours, mainly a slow motion montage of everytime she smiled or laughed or made eye contact with him or breathed. And as he was driving he only felt like 33% guilty for nearly plowing an old lady at a crossing.

When he finally reached the small stationary home he shared with his father he was curious if he would get his ass beat for singing the entirety of close to you at full volume or his dad would join in on a spontaneous Carpenters singing session. Fuck it he thought, his gotten his ass beat for dumber things and life always cycled on.

He slammed open the door, already starting on the first line as it knocked into the adjacent wall with a bang.   
“Why do birds suddenly appear” he wailed, narrowly avoiding the TV remote his dad lobbied at his head almost instantaneously “Everytime.. You are near” he continued, twirling out of the way of a wayward cushion, and making his way towards the couch in the same fanciful fashion “Just like me, they long to be cl-” before he could finish his dad had another cushion slammed into his face blocking off almost all if not every one of his airways.

“You sing one more line boy and you’ll be up for adoption faster than you can say-” his dad paused thinking for something to say “well faster than you can imagine”

Jughead nodded, feeling his vision blurring as his own father, his own flesh and blood suffocated him with the same cushion that jughead had claimed his own when he was 10. Irony thou art a cruel bitch he thought, sad that his last words would be a carpenters song, and not even a good one.

His dad drops the pillows and pulls him under his arm into an awkward hug, ruffling his hair and knocking his hat off in a fatherly fashion “What’s got you waking up half the neighbourhood anyway” he asks, Jughead releasing himself from his grip to stand and grab the control and pillow thrown earlier.

“Well Forsythe if you must know-” Jughead starts, ignoring his dad's warning for calling him by his name in favor of throwing the items back to him “-it appears I have met a girl”

His dad laughs loudly “You know just cause Archie puts a wig on doesn’t make him a girl”

“For the last time dad, Archie and I are not gay okay? we kissed on a dare and we were 10 and the fact you bring it up all the time? That’s weird dad, that’s not normal.”

Jughead can see his dad's hand edging back towards the control and ducks into the kitchen before he has a chance to throw it again, not believing his luck to dodge it twice in the same day 

“What’s for dinner anyway” he shouts as he searches through the cupboard looking for a snack.

“There’s lasagna in the microwave” his dad shouts back and Jughead can hear the old couch groaning as he gets up from it and walks towards the kitchen. “So tell me about this girl, how’d you meet her”

Jughead shrugs as he rifles in the dishwasher to find a fork “We met the old fashioned way, her father offered me 10 silver coins and a couple of sheep and I agreed” Jughead felt his dad's hand hit him on the backside of the head before he even registered him move across the room.

“Be serious for once Jug” his dad laughs, stealing some salad from his plate.

“It was in detention and yes I know I shouldn’t be in detention but when you think about it if I never got in trouble I wouldn’t have met Veronica and who are we to question the earth's mysterious ways” He answers through a mouthful of food

“So her names Veronica huh? Very classy”

“Oh she is dad, she’s from New York and not even the bad area, she’s from like Sex and the City New York”

His dad scoffs “Sex and the City New York Jug? Are you sure there’s nothing between you and Archie”

“Dad, the only reason I’ve seen Sex and the City is because someone in this two person household, someone who is decidedly not me, has every season on box set”

His dad stops laughing almost instantly and slaps the backside of jugheads head again before leaving the room instead of responding. Grumbling something about a good show shouldn’t be gendered and this and that

Jughead doesn’t say anything either but internally he’s scratched one point to himself on his mental scoreboard that he’s only just invented so is instantaneously in the lead, and hey, being in the lead deserves another point. Jughead 2, Dad 0.


End file.
